The Expected Journey of the Elven Apprentice
by Aena Firestar
Summary: Istril is unlike other elves. She is a mage and apprentice to Gandalf the Grey, and she has not spent much time among her kin, so she enjoys being among dwarves and partaking in their shenanigans. Also, her braids are knotted and she is dirty half the time. Not very elven huh? Drama, Humor, and a few chapters of romance! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 An Elf out of Place

_Hello Everyone! Back again with a new story. I don't own anything but Istril! I hope you all enjoy it! There will be some surprises and things in later chapters so be ready for that!_

 _~Read, Review, Be Merry!~_

 _-Firestar_

 _Chapter 1- An Elf out of Place_

Eight dwarves walked up along a narrow path, headed straight for the cozy hobbit hole known as Bag-End. A couple of paces behind them, a tall wizard walked with a hooded and cloaked companion who also held a staff...and was quite buzzing and quite loquacious about this meeting and the coming events. "I'm starving!" her voice was quiet but excited. "Do you suppose he'll have enough for us all?" She glanced up at the grey clad wizard. "I mean there are a good many. 13 dwarves plus you and I and Bilbo himself. That's 16! And considering the huge appetites dwarves have-"

"Pardon you, lass!" One of the 8 dwarves, Bofur, said with a joking tone from ahead. The apprentice grinned and shrugged.

"Well you do! And there is nothing wrong with that!" She gave a sharp nod. "I also have quite an appetite myself. And you merry lot eat for almost two people a piece! And now I am getting into calculations which I do _not_ do. I am a mage, not an arithmancer." She snorted a laugh at her own joke. Gandalf only shook his head, a look of slight amusement gracing his features as he glanced down at her.

"I am sure we can all manage. Now Bilbo is a bit..hm…" Gandalf tried to search for the right word but she found it for him.

"High strung?" she asked. "That's alright. I understand. I would be too if I had 13 dwarves, a wizard and an elf coming to disturb the peace." They walked up to the large round door. All of the dwarves stood in front while she leaned on her staff beside Gandalf. The dwarves were arguing quietly amongst themselves. She saw the rune glowing on the bottom of the door and grinned. "Oh but this will be such fun!" She stepped forward and rung the bell.

"There's nobody home!" came the muffled response. The dwarves were too busy with themselves to hear, but her sharp ears picked it up and so did Gandalf. They both exchanged a look. "Go away and bother somebody else! There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is!" came another response from the other side, faint though it was.

"High strung," the apprentice said with a smirk, "and we're not the first ones to arrive! That's good isn't it?" She grinned.

"If this is some...clothead's idea of a joke-!" The annoyed voice was growing closer and she bent down a little to look. The door suddenly swung open and all of the dwarves spilled out into the hobbit hole. The apprentice snorted another laugh, but then put a hand to her mouth as she looked down at all the grumbling, sprawling mess of dwarves and the very much annoyed Mr. Baggins. He just stood there and looked from the pile of dwarves up to the other two. He was startled a bit, seeing another figure but he did begrudgingly acknowledge them both.

"Gandalf…" he sighed, then his eyes shifted to her. "And…?"

"Istril!" She tapped her twisted, grey, birchwood staff on the ground and a little white spark shot from the large quartz shard in the top of it "Mage and Apprentice to Gandalf the Grey." She smiled, pushed her hood back to reveal long dirty blonde hair with an obvious white streak in the left side, unkempt braids, and laughing lightning blue eyes. She bowed down to the hobbit and her hair fell a bit, revealing her delicate pointed ears. "Lovely to meet you Mr Bilbo!" She rose back up and was all smiles. The poor hobbit looked completely in over his head.

* * *

The dwarves immediately set into work, bringing out every morsel of food they could find. Half of them began to set the table while the other half were running back and forth fetching food. Istril shed her cloak, considering how warm and cozy it was in the hobbit hole. She also had to stoop over a bit. Sure, she was shorter than Gandalf, but she was still about average size for an elf maid. She stood in the corner and leaned on her staff, grinning as she watched Bilbo try to tell the dwarves to put things back. He got particularly testy, Istril realized, when Bifur passed by with his wine.

"Excuse me that's my wine!" Bilbo grabbed his shoulder. Bifur turned, muttered something, and motioned to his head injury where the remains of an orc axe lay buried in his skull. Bilbo was completely caught off guard. Istril watched as Oin approached the Hobbit.

"He's got...an injury." Oin admitted. Bilbo nodded.

"You mean the axe in his head." He sassed, causing Istril to giggle. Bilbo looked over at her. Oin rose his ear trumpet.

"Dead? No only between his ears. His legs work fine!" He assured as he walked past the hobbit to help lay out food.

"He can only speak Khuzdul. His native tongue." Istril finally spoke up with a cheery tone to her voice. She was leaning against the wall in the corner. "If that helps." she shrugged. Bilbo let out a short laugh.

"Oh yes. Yes. Very helpful indeed!" He suddenly saw Dwalin walk by him with a plate full of sausages. "Put that back!" And he fell back into his fretting.

"Istril!" An excited voice came from beside her. She turned quick but forgot how low the ceiling was and smacked the side of her head right against the low hanging frame.

"Ow!" She shut her right eye and rubbed the side of her head. "Ugh...Valar I will never get used to this." She blinked and looked down and saw two of the younger members laughing at her mistake. "Fili! Kili!" she smiled brightly. "You two are a sight for sore eyes. I didn't know who all had made it!"

"All of us are here, save uncle." Fili said.

"Ah yes. Of course. He has to make a bold entrance you both know that." Istril teased.

"True enough!" Kili said. "Could you help us with the ale?"

"Istril!" Gandalf called from the dining room. "Can you come help set the table?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Go on it's alright. Kili and I will get it. No problem." Fili winked at her and she smiled.

"Thanks. Save me a seat will you?"

"Of course!" They answered. She smiled and leaned her staff against the wall, then turned to go into the next room. She bumped into the chandelier and caught it but managed to maneuver past the dwarves and to Gandalf.

"Here I am!" she smiled.

"Good! Help the others set the table whilst I do a head count would you please." Gandalf smiled and looked back at Dori. "Perhaps Istril would like some camomile?" he suggested. Istril laughed softly but shook her head.

"Oh no. No camomile tea for me. It makes me sleepy. Maybe wine if you've got it? Ale if not!" That last statement earned a cheer from Bofur, Bombur and Balin who were laying food on the table. Istril walked past Gandalf but then she remembered something and turned around. "Oh Gandalf watch out for-" but it was too late. He'd bumped the Chandelier.

"Ah. Yes." He caught it and set it right. She shook her head, a bit amused, then went into laying out the tableware. Istril squeaked when she felt something nudge past her and she stood up straight, which caused her to bump her head on the ceiling again. She flinched and rubbed her head. The culprits, Fili and Kili, fell into laughter again as they carried the keg of ale and set it into a good accessible place.

"Oh you two." Istril grumbled. "I'll get you back for that one!" she assured.

"Mr. Gandalf! Miss Istril!" That was Dori's voice. Istril turned but stopped, seeing the round, low hanging frame again. She narrowed her eyes and pointed at it, then ducked down underneath it.

"Yes here I am!"

"Two little glasses of red wine, as requested. It's got a fruity bouquet!" He told them, holding up two very _little_ glasses of red wine.

"Oh look at you! Secret wine connoisseur?" She teased as she took her little glass. Gandalf smiled and took his.

"Cheers!" He looked over at Istril and they tapped their glasses together carefully, then took the drink, which to them was really only a drink.

"Well...That was short lived." Istril sighed longingly. "Ale it is then!" She decided, then nudged Gandalf. "I'm going to go ahead and grab some food before the dwarves have at it." Gandalf looked at her, then nodded.

"Good idea." He winked. Istril smiled and tapped the side of her nose with her finger, then ducked back into the dining room.

The apprentice got very lucky, too. She managed to get a bit of everything she wanted before the dwarves all dove into it. Their large hands grabbed at everything, they were laughing and talking and throwing food everywhere. Istril knew that her kin would be quite discouraged by this, but she wasn't. She found the dwarves quite the exciting bunch.

"Bombur! Catch!" Bofur tossed half of a boiled potato right down to the other end and Bombur caught it right in his mouth. Istril held her plate close but laughed and cheered with the others. She sat beside Gandalf, who'd shoved a cheese biscuit in his mouth to keep it. He handed her the plate of biscuits and Istril did the same thing. Her plate sat in her lap and she shoved the cheese biscuit into her mouth before passing it across the table to Kili who'd waved for it.

"Who wants an ale?" Fili suddenly got up on the table and began walking across.

"Aw Fili come now! You're stepping all over the food!" Istril scolded him. He turned and grinned at her.

"Does the prancing elvish apprentice want an ale?" he challenged. Istril rose a brow and drew back a little bit. All of the dwarves looked at her.

"Just for that, I'll take one and drink your arse under the table." She reached forward and snatched an ale from him. All of the dwarves cheered.

"That's more like it!" Fili turned back to giving the others their drinks. A large slice of carrot flew right in front of Gandalf and bounced off his plate, startling him. It landed onto Istril's plate and she smirked and picked it up and tossed it at Fili once he'd sat down. Once everyone had their ales in hand, they all yelled out a cheer and brought them forward to toast. Istril did the same, then sat back and drank a bit...but she mainly watched the dwarves. She saw the liquid leak out of the sides of their mouths and she scrunched her nose a bit.

"Oh now they're just wasting it." She told Gandalf, who only chuckled. But their attentions were both drawn to the loud belching that came shortly after the consumption of the ale. Istril shook her head and scrunched her nose...and strangely enough, Ori let loose the loudest and longest belch of them all. After that was over, Istril only settled back and began to eat her food.

"Ah did ya see the elf lass make a face?" Dwalin barked. "She's still repulsed by us! Even if she hasn't spent much time around her kin, it's in her blood!" He let out a gruff laugh. Istril chuckled and looked up at Gandalf, but then just put a slice of ham in her mouth to keep quiet.

"Come now brother, you know she's not like the others!" Balin said. "She gets a pass. She's been at Gandalf's side for a long time now. She hardly acts like an elf!"

"And she keeps her ears hidden!" Bofur said.

"She's more wizard than elf!" Kili said with a laugh in his voice.

"I think that's the whole point, brother. And she's a witch! Not a wizard." Fili added.

"Mage." Istril spoke, which made them look at her. "Call me a mage, call me a wizard, call me a prancing elf, but please do not call me a witch...please…" she said softly. Her cheery nature seemed to die down a bit. She glanced over at Gandalf, then stared down into her mug of ale. Fili and Kili looked at each other.

"We didn't mean to offend you, Istril." Kili said apologetically.

"He's right. I'm sorry. We didn't know the word bothered you so." Fili added. Istril smiled softly.

"You're right. You didn't know. It's alright. Think nothing of it." She tilted her mug towards them, then took a long drink of ale.

"See now look at that! Have you ever seen an elf do that?" Balin said, changing the subject to a lighter topic and making all of the other dwarves cheer and laugh. Istril laughed and it made her feel better. She looked up at the wizard, who smiled and pat her back gently.

* * *

The feast had ended, and everyone had settled down with pipes or another mug of ale. Istril had both. Her mug was a quarter empty, but she had stuffed some Old Toby into her pipe, which had both been a gift to her from Gandalf. It was long but wasn't quite as long as his. It looked rather graceful and had small carvings on the sides of it of vines and leaves and even a small dragon. The warm aroma circled her, and the smoke curled around as she sat in the nearly empty dining room.

"My dear Bilbo what on earth is the matter?" She heard Gandalf ask in the next room. Istril slowly leaned over and peeked through the doorway.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves." The flabbergasted hobbit stared up at the calm wizard.

"Oh they're quite a merry gathering!" Gandalf said as he watched Nori and Bofur fight over links of sausage. Istril smirked and drank the last of her ale and set it to the side. She stood up, drew her elvish knife and sliced the links in half so the dwarves would stop fighting.

"Once you get used to them." She grinned and sheathed her knife back at her thigh.

"Well I don't want to get used to them!" Bilbo hissed as he grabbed Gandalf and tugged him to the side. Istril only followed, amusement written on her features. She took a slow drag from her pipe as she watched Bilbo rant about the state of his kitchen and the mud the dwarves had tracked through the hallways and the pillaging of his pantry. "I'm not even going to tell you two what they've done in the bathroom they've all but destroyed the plumbing!" he ranted. Istril only walked with Gandalf and watched the hobbit. The old wizard leaned against the round frame of the hallway and Istril stood beside him. "I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" He huffed, finally going quiet and putting his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me…" Ori stepped into the room, seeming a bit lost. "I'm sorry to interrupt but...What should I do with my plate?"

"Here we go Ori." Fili walked in. "Give it to me." He took it and looked over. Gandalf suddenly moved out of the way as Fili threw it.

"Hey!" Istril ducked and pushed against the corner on the other side. She watched as Kili caught it and tossed it back into the other room. It only took a few seconds before plates were flying through rooms and Gandalf and Istril were having to dodge out of the way. Kili and Fili were bouncing dishes off their knees and elbows while the other dwarves in the dining room were banging on the tables with the silverware, making a beat.

"Oh, I feel a song coming on. Is that what's about to happen?" Istril dodged another plate and hurried across, looking into the dining room. She laughed and watched the dwarves.

"No! Don't do that you'll blunt them!" Bilbo said sternly.

"Oooh dya hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur teased.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks!" Kili began.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks!" Fili added.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plaaaates…" All the dwarves joined in that time.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" Istril chirped in with them.

"Cut the cloth, tread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat! Pour the milk on the pantry floooor. Splash the wine on every door! Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole. When you're finished if they are whooooole, send them down the hall to roll!" All the dwarves were singing and had started a cleaning line of sorts. Istril was laughing and watching the magic happen. The tableware was flying through the air and everything was getting wiped clean as it went by. Bilbo was practically on the verge of a heart-attack. The elleth took a long drag from her pipe and blew out a smoke ring. Fili and Kili tossed the dishes through the ring as the song continued on.

"Yes!" Istril cheered. Gandalf laughed from where he stood in the corner. The dwarves stomped on the table and continued the beat to end the song.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" All the dwarves plus Istril sang, and they all roared with laughter. Gandalf held his hands out and gestured to the work the dwarves had done. The look on Bilbo's face was priceless as he saw all of his dishes clean, unharmed, and stacked on the table.

"See?" Istril said from Bilbo's side. He looked up at her in surprise. "They're not so bad." She winked at him. She rather liked Bilbo. She liked them all, to be honest, but all laughter died when they heard the pounding of a fist on the door. Three times it was, and everyone went silent and looked over at the door. Gandalf had a look of realization come over him.

"He is here."


	2. Chapter 2 Contracts and Smoke Dragons

_Hello all. I would really appreciate some reviews please. I mean it doesn't take long to just type up a few words or hell I'll even take a thumbs up emoji. I'd just like some feedback please. I worked hard on this story and I'd like to know that it wasn't all in vain._

 _Thanks._

 _-Firestar_

 _Chapter 2- Contracts and Smoke Dragons_

Gandalf's eyes drifted to Istril and he gave a nod. She perked to attention.

"Oh! Yes of course." She carefully made her way through the dwarves and over to the door, with Gandalf and the dwarves following her. Istril opened the door immediately, wasting no time. It was rude to keep a king waiting after all.

The door swung open and there he was. Thorin Oakenshield, leader of the company and rightful King Under the Mountain. He moved his gaze from the side and looked up, meeting Istril's eyes. She blinked, but then bowed her head. She'd met him only once before but that did not mean she wasn't nervous.

"Thorin...E-er...My lord...I-I mean! M-my...king?" She gave a puzzled look and looked up at Gandalf, who sighed and let a soft chortle slip. Istril was at a disadvantage. She didn't know how to address Thorin. She hadn't addressed him the last time she met him because she had to keep watch but now she was unprepared. The ghost of a smile tugged at Thorin's lips, however, and his blue eyes went to the wizard instead.

"Gandalf," he smirked a bit and acknowledged him as he stepped in, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice." Gandalf motioned to the other Dwarves who were waiting at the side. "Wouldn't have found it at all if not for that mark on the door." Thorin unlatched his cloak and took it from his shoulders.

"Mark?" Bilbo said, stepping out of the crowd of dwarves. "There is no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" He watched as Istril stepped forward and shut the door.

"There is a mark." Gandalf told the hobbit. "I put it there myself." He looked over at Istril, who smiled and stepped forward to Thorin.

"Here let me take your cloak…" She held her hands out to him. Thorin rose a brow at her, then looked over at Gandalf.

"Thorin, this is Istril. I take it you remember her? My apprentice. The-"

"Elf mage. Yes. I remember." He answered as his eyes went back to her. Istril wrung her hands. He smirked. "It is not every day that an elf trips over herself to be polite...and yet you hardly act like an elf at all. You hardly favor one, almost, save for your ears and perhaps your eyes…" His eyes climbed down her, judging her. She shifted. "And your height." He noticed the white streak in her hair. "And your hair. It seems I stand corrected. You do favor an elf, but not in your manner."

"I-I...um…" She pursed her lips and held her hands out. "Thank you?" She questioned, not exactly sure how to take that. Thorin smirked and chuckled.

"Address me by my name." He handed her his cloak. "You are Gandalf's apprentice and that is all that I see you as. A mage under a wizard's wing."

"Thank you, Thorin. Truly." Istril smiled and turned away to go hang his cloak. Gandalf gave her a reassuring pat on the back. Thorin then turned to the wizard and the feisty hobbit.

"Ah!" Gandalf held his hand out to introduce them. "Bilbo Baggins, I would like to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo looked up at the dwarf and Thorin took a few steps towards him.

"So. This is the hobbit." He looked a bit amused before he began to circle him. "Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?" Bilbo looked up at him. "Axe or sword as your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued, finally circling back around to the front. Istril looked over at Gandalf, who was watching to see how the hobbit would take this.

"Well I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know." There was that sass again. Istril bit back a grin. "But I fail to see...why that's relevant." The sass faded and he shifted. Thorin only smirked, a bit condescendingly.

"Thought as much." He glanced back at the other dwarves. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He grinned and looked back at Bilbo. The other dwarves chuckled a bit, then they all headed back into the dining room to get Thorin something to eat and drink. Bilbo looked up at Gandalf and Istril as the others left.

"He...grows on you...right?" She looked back up at Gandalf, who only sighed and lead them into the dining room after the dwarves.

Thorin sat at the head of the table. Gandalf sat to his left and Istril was seated on the other side of Gandalf. All the dwarves still had their ale and their pipes and Istril was smoking slowly on the last bits of hers.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin spoke up.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin nodded. All the dwarves were pleased to hear that.

"And what do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin asked from where he sat beside Istril. "Is Dain with us?" There was a short pause, Thorin drew a breath but looked grave.

"They will not come." Murmurs of disapproval swept over the table. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Istirl looked around the table and noticed all of the dwarves looked a bit disappointed and crestfallen.

"You're...going on a quest?" A soft but curious voice answered from the side. Istril and Gandalf looked back to see Bilbo behind them.

"Ah Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf requested politely. The hobbit gave a hum and a nod and was off to grab a candle. Gandalf pulled a piece of parchment from his robes. Istril seemed to perk up and smiled at the dwarves.

"Oh you are all going to love this bit." She told them. Brows were raised, curious looks were sparked, Fili and Kili leaned in a little closer.

"Far to the East over ranges and rivers…" Gandalf stood up and unfolded the parchment. "Beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single solitary peak." He finally laid the piece down on the table and revealed that it was a small map of the Lonely Mountain and the areas surrounding it. Bilbo came back with his candle and leaned between Thorin and Gandalf. Istril sat quietly with a smirk on her lips as she watched the interest of the group grow.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read.

"Aye," Gloin spoke up. "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time!" Nori and a few others groaned and rolled their eyes, but Oin spoke up.

"The Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." He looked around at the others. Istril felt Gandalf move beside her and she looked over to see a little flame flickering at the end of his thumb. He shook it, trying to make it go out. Istril flicked her fingers and a small spurt of wind made the flame disappear.

"Thank you my dear." Gandalf told her. Istril smiled and gave a nod, then puffed on her pipe and turned back to look at the dwarves.

"The reign of the beast will end." Oin finished. Istril had missed what was said previously but she did notice Bilbo was getting more and more curious.

"Uh...What beast?" He asked from the hallway behind them.

"Oh now that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur explained. "Airborne firebreather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks."

"I think he gets it, Bofur." Istril said, noticing Bilbo wringing his hands.

"Extremely fond of precious metals!" He added one last time.

"Yes I know what a dragon is." Bilbo gave a spiteful smile and a nod. It made Istril smile, but Ori suddenly stood from his spot.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" he shouted. Istril's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, but the others cheered for him.

"Isn't he the youngest one here?" She was surprised but very much entertained.

"Sit down!" Dori grabbed him and pulled him back down in his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," Balin said. "But we number just 13. Not 13 of the best…" he paused. "Nor brightest…"

"You're bold for that one, Balin." Istril said. He'd certainly caused a slight ruckus to start, but Fili's voice overcame them.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters. All of us! To the last dwarf!" He slapped his hand on the table. Kili nodded.

"And you forget, we have a Wizard in our company! Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" he said excitedly. "And I'm sure Istril has been witness to it!" All of the dwarves suddenly nodded in agreement. Istril tried not to choke on the last puff she took and she sat up a little straighter.

"Oh...well no….I wouldn't say-" Gandalf tried to stutter out a response but was interrupted.

"How many then?" Dori spoke up.

"What?" Gandalf looked across the table at him.

"Well how many dragons have you killed?" Dori demanded. He then turned his sights on the apprentice. "Come on Istril! Surely he would have told you!"

"Oh...Well I mean…" Istril shifted and looked up at Gandalf, who just happened to be conveniently choking on the smoke from his pipe weed. She could have sworn Thorin was wearing a smirk.

"Go on! Give us a number!" Dori pushed, until suddenly all the dwarves jumped up and began arguing amongst themselves. Dwalin stood up from where he was beside Istril, making her jump a bit. She scooted closer to Gandalf as the argument got louder. Bilbo tried to quietly cut in, but Thorin stood up and yelled something in Dwarvish that Istril didn't catch. Whatever it was made all of them shut up and sit down.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too?" Thorin began. Gandalf nodded in agreement. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years." He looked over all of them. "Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lays unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours?" His voice began to raise. "Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!" He yelled, which sparked a fire in all the dwarves again and all of them began to cheer and yell.

"You forget! The Front Gate is sealed!" Balin said, making them go quiet again. "There is no way into the mountain."

"Mmm…" Istril hummed, a smile on her lips as she took the pipe from her mouth. She looked up at Gandalf.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." The wizard smiled and moved his fingers. A large dwarven key was suddenly produced and held between his fingers. Thorin was staring at it.

"How came you by this?" He questioned in almost disbelief.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping." Gandalf explained. Istril caught Bilbo's enamored expression from behind them as he stared at the key too. Gandalf handed it to Thorin. "It is yours now." Thorin took it and looked it over in silence.

"If there is a key...There must be a door." Fili said.

"Bless you for your knowledge, prince obvious." Istril smirked and looked down the table at Fili. She rose a challenging brow.

"I think that's payback for earlier." Kili whispered, earning a nudge from his brother.

"The runes point the way to a hidden passage to the lower halls." Istril said, turning her attention back to Thorin. Gandalf gave a proud smiled.

"Exactly."

"There's another way in." Kili smiled and pat his brother's back.

"Well, if we can find it." Gandalf shrugged a bit. "But dwarf doors are invisible when closed." he sighed in a bit of frustration with the map. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and Istril and I, between us, we do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can." He looked back down at Thorin. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." At that, he looked over at Bilbo, who gave a surprised look in turn.

"But if we're clever and careful, we believe that it can be done." Istril added.

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori said. Istril smiled and pointed her pipe at him.

"Hmm! And a good one too." Bilbo said, holding his suspenders. "An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked. Bilbo looked up at him, then looked behind him. Istril snorted.

"Bilbo...They're talking about you." She elaborated.

"He said he's an expert! Heh-hey!" Oin confirmed with a large grin.

"Me? No no no. I'm not a burglar!" Bilbo defended. "I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"Well I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins." Balin said. "He's hardly burglar material."

"Nope." Bilbo shook his head.

"No wait a moment…" Istril tried, but she was nudged rather hard by Dwalin and it startled her.

"Save it lass. The wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." He grumbled.

"Oh he's fine! He's fine!" Fili and Kili argued… and then the rest of the dwarves began to chatter and argue as well.

"Wait...All of you!" Istril tried, but even her raised voice was drowned out by all the dwarves. She looked over at Gandalf...and saw the shadows growing. She felt the energy in the air...well...she'd tried.

"Enough!" Gandalf rose to his feet. The shadows grew with him and his voice grew larger and darker. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is!" All the dwarves went silent then and a few eyes were wide. Istril stood to her feet then.

"I tried to tell you all. Perhaps next time you should try to listen to me and avoid a lashing from Gandalf." Now she was serious, her normally calm blue eyes now a bit hardened and her voice as well. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. They can even pass unseen by most if they so choose to do it. Smaug is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf," she motioned to all of them, then looked over at Bilbo, "whereas the smell of a hobbit would be foreign to him. He does not know the scent of a hobbit and that gives us a distinct advantage over him." She eyed each dwarf, and they all looked like they were believers now. Fili and Kili in particular flashed her a little encouraging smile. Istril gave a soft nod, then sat back down. Gandalf placed a hand on her shoulder and sat back down beside her as well.

"You asked us to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins." Gandalf said to Thorin. "There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know," he glanced knowingly over at the hobbit, "including himself…" he muttered.

"So do not be so quick to judge a book by its cover." Istril said. Gandalf leaned a little closer and looked Thorin in the eye.

"You must trust me on this." Thorin was quiet for a moment.

"Very well," he finally said. "We will do it your way."

"No. No." Bilbo quickly protested.

"Balin give him the contract." Thorin ordered though he didn't seem too thrilled himself. Balin stood up and pulled the contract from his pocket.

"It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." The older dwarf held it out. Thorin grabbed it and practically threw it back at Bilbo.

"Funeral arrangements?" The hobbit stuttered out as he grabbed the contract. He walked back into the hallway and unfolded the long contract, groaning a bit as he did so. Thorin leaned over towards Gandalf. Istril couldn't help but lean in to hear as well.

"I cannot guarantee his safety."

"Understood." Gandalf gave a nod.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate." At those words, both Istril and Gandalf looked over at the King Under the Mountain. Gandalf nodded a little more hesitantly that time.

"Agreed." His eyes drifted to the hobbit, who was reading the terms and conditions to himself.

"Good on you, Bilbo. Never accept until you read it all." Istril gave a sharp nod.

"Laceration...Evisceration?" Bilbo folded out another end of the contract. Istril blinked and looked over at him. The hobbit's eyes widened. "Incineration?" He looked back over at the group.

"Oh aye he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur didn't seem too phased, but Bilbo did. He started to breathe a little hard.

"You alright laddie?" Balin asked. Bilbo sighed and leaned down a bit.

"Huh? Yeah…" he took a few more deep breaths. Bofur looked over at Istril.

"Show 'em Istril. Do the smoke trick." He waved at her pipe. Istril rose a brow.

"Uh...We're trying to get Bilbo to come, not push him away."

"Do it!" Fili said.

"It's amazing!" Kili added. A few more of the dwarves urged her on in agreement. Istril was surprised but looked up at Gandalf for confirmation. He only gave a bit of a smile and shrugged.

"Oh well you are loads of help. Thank you." Istril sighed and sat up straight. "Alright...Bilbo you can watch...or not." The hobbit did look over at her. Istril put her pipe to her lips and took a very long drag. She pulled the pipe away and held in the smoke and all the dwarves leaned a bit closer. Istril slowly and carefully breathed out the smoke. Some puffs were quicker than others, some she stuck her tongue out for and finally once it was all out she flicked her wrist and twisted her fingers. A smokey dragon spread its wings and took flight around the table. Its tail trailed smoke behind it, its eyes seemed to burn with embers and it opened its jaws in a silent roar as it circled around and looked at each dwarf. It finally came back around to Istril and she blew on it softly, giving it an extra boost towards Bilbo. The hobbit's eyes widened, and the smoke dragon disappeared right before it met his nose. Fili and Kili started to clap and a few of the other dwarves joined it, Bofur included. Istril smiled and gave a little bow.

"Thank you. If Bilbo decides not to come, don't blame me." She tried to take another drag off her pipe, but realized she'd emptied it with that.

"I...I feel a bit faint." Bilbo said. Bofur smirked and leaned forward, standing up and stepping a little closer to him.

"Thin furnace with wings," he teased.

"I need air..I..I need air." Bilbo muttered.

"Flash of light, searing pain then poof! You're nothing but a pile of ash." Bofur continued.

"You'd better stop it, Bofur, or I'll give you a searing pain." Istril threatened, pointing her finger at the dwarf. Her fingertip seemed to glow orange, then spark for a moment.

"Hmm….Nope." Bilbo said before he fell right to the floor, completely passed out.

"Oh very helpful, Bofur. I'm inclined to let Istril use her magic on you." Gandalf scolded. Istril only grinned and her finger sparked up again.

"It'd be a pleasure." she said cheerily.

 _Please leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3 Mage Kisses

_It's been a while! I graduated college, moved to Kentucky, and got a great job. This fanfic author is now a fully fledged archaeologist!_

 _Enjoy this new chapter!_

 _~Read, Review, Be Merry~_

 _Chapter 3- Mage Kisses_

"Here. Drink this. It will help you relax," Istril held a warm mug out to Bilbo where he sat in his armchair by the fire.

"Thank you," he held it close and looked down into it. "Um...What is it?" He looked up at the elf mage. She only smiled.

"Something delicious that will help you relax. It's not camomile. It's something of my own. Just trust me." She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. Bilbo sighed and looked back down into the cup. He took a sip of it, then gave a surprised look and nodded.

"That...That is good. Thank you Istril."

"You're welcome." She decided to move and sit on the floor and at that time Gandalf entered the room.

"I'll be alright. Just let me sit quietly for a moment," Bilbo told him before taking a long swig of whatever Istril just gave him.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long!" Gandalf said sternly, catching him off guard. Bilbo blinked and opened his mouth to say something but Gandalf continued. "Tell me, when did doilies and your mothers dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of elves in the woods."

"And now you have one in your home," Istril gave Bilbo a warm smile and he shot her a thankful look. Gandalf paced back over towards the window.

"You would stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit who would like nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of The Shire," Gandalf motioned out the window with his pipe. "The world is not in your books and maps," he looked back at Bilbo, who looked up at him, "it's out there!"

"I can't just go running off into the blue! I am a Baggins of Bag-End," he held his finger up, as if helping to make his point.

"You are also a Took!" Gandalf reminded. Bilbo's head rested back heavily in his chair, looking tired of the argument. "Did you know that your great-great-great-great uncle Bullroarer Took was so large he could ride a real horse?" Gandalf pointed at the picture that hung on the wall. Istril leaned forward to see it and smiled.

"Yes…" Bilbo nodded.

"Yes, well he could!" Gandalf said. Istril could tell he was getting excited and she grinned. "In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off! It sailed 100 yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole."

A short laugh escaped from Istril, a light in her eyes.

"That's amazing!" She chirped with a laugh in her voice.

"It is, isn't it!" Gandalf looked down at her. "And thus the battle was won," he turned back to Bilbo, "and the game of golf invented at the same time." A smile tugged at his lips, which made Bilbo smile a bit as well and made Istril giggle.

"I do believe you made that up." Bilbo watched as Gandalf took a seat in the large chair across from him.

"Well all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back," Gandalf tilted his head a bit. Bilbo smiled and looked down, but then his smile faded a bit. His eyes ran between Gandalf and his apprentice.

"Can you promise that I will come back?"

Istril shifted and looked up at the wizard.

"No," Gandalf told him.

"And if you do," Istril started, "you will not be the same," she bit her lip and watched the hobbit. He smiled a bit, shook his head, then stood to his feet.

"I'm sorry. I can't sign this. You've got the wrong hobbit," with that, he turned and walked away. Istril sighed softly and looked up at Gandalf.

"Well...It's still possible he could change his mind," she tried to assure the wizard. "At the end of it all, I do not know one person alive today who cannot resist the call of some wild adventure. He will join us. Perhaps at the last moment, but I believe that Took side may yet take over," she smiled at Gandalf.

"My dear Istril. Your optimistic manner knows no bounds. And it is quite refreshing. I only hope you are right," he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "I know you do not require much sleep but I think it best that you try to get a few hours tonight before we begin our journey," he suggested. Istril nodded.

"I think you're right. And I shall. I'll sleep in here on the floor," she smiled and shrugged, "curl up in the corner over there."

"Good girl. We all need as much rest as we can get tonight."

* * *

Istril had been true to what she said and laid out her bedroll near the bookshelves and a little ways away from the fire. Gandalf was in the room next to them, smoking his pipe, and all the dwarves had come to gather in front of the fire. Istril settled back against the wall and laid her staff beside her. She managed to conjure a little ember in her hand and roll it around, but her concentration was broken by a soft humming from the dwarves. She looked up and noticed they were all in the room but Kili was the closest one to her.

The dwarf prince felt eyes on him and he turned to see Istril staring at him with a curious look on her face. He gave a light smile, put a finger to his lips, then tapped his ear, motioning for her to be quiet and listen. She smiled and gave a nod, then leaned back against the cabinet and watched.

"Far over the misty mountains cold," Thorin was singing. "To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away, 'ere break of day,"

"To find our long forgotten gold," Balin joined him on the last verse, then Bofur came in with them.

"The pines were roaring on the height," then came Gloin. "The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light."

It was a haunting melody that gave Istril goosebumps along her skin, but the deep hum of their voices somehow relaxed her. She slumped against the cabinet, listening to their still quiet humming and before she knew it, she was asleep.

...

And before she knew it, she was awake and on the back of her horse and riding beside Kili and Fili. She tried to suppress another yawn, but luckily the crisp cool morning air was keeping her awake. She felt she needed an extra boost, though, and pulled a flask from her pack and tipped it up to her lips. Kili rose a brow, clearly interested.

"What's the elf mage got? Hard alcohol to stay awake?" He teased. Fili looked over at that and laughed.

"What? No she doesn't."

"No. I don't," Istril smirked lazily. "It's an herbal thing. It's very good though and it should perk me up here in a moment. Would you like to try some?" She looked between the brothers and they both shook their heads.

"No thanks. No telling what's in that," Fili answered for the both of them. Istril chuckled and shrugged.

"Suit yourselves." She placed it back in it's rightful spot.

"So do you believe Bilbo will join us?" Kili asked.

"I do indeed! When he does I'll be getting two pouches of money," she grinned and winked.

"Oh you betted for him? So did we," Fili said.

"Good! You'll see. Would I ever lie to either of you? You're my two favorite dwarves!"

"Oh you're just saying that to get on our good side," Fili smirked.

"Well you're the two most handsome dwarves. Besides your uncle. I can freely admit that," Istril grinned.

"Well well! So the elf maid is attracted to dwarves is she?" Fili smirked and rode a little closer to her. Kili came around on the other side of her.

"I believe she is, brother. So how about it Istril?" The darker haired of the two grinned.

"How about what?"

"Give us a kiss eh?" Kili grinned. Istril rolled her eyes.

"Come off it you two. I'm older than the both of you combined."

"Well you don't look much older," Fili said, "and you are quite beautiful, Istril. You have a wild beauty about you and you're humble. Kili and I are quite fond of you as well, aren't we?" He looked over at his brother, who nodded.

"Yes we are. So how about it then? One for each of us?" He smirked and winked at her. Istril sighed and shook her head.

"Oh alright. What can it hurt?" She looked between the two of them. "Tell you what. If Bilbo does show up, I'll kiss the both of you. Deal?" She smiled. Fili and Kili looked at each other, then nodded.

"Deal!" They both said. Istril laughed, but her laughter faded when she heard complaining coming from the back of the group.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? Coming here was a waste of time," she could tell it was Dori's voice.

"That's true enough!" Gloin agreed.

"Ridiculous notion. Use a hobbit? A halfling?" Dori responded. "Whose idea was it anyways?"

"WAIT!" Came the echo of a voice. Istril suddenly perked up, her blue eyes widening.

"Well now I'm awake! What did I tell you two?' She looked at the princes.

"Wait!" Bilbo called as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The company all came to a halt and turned around to see the hobbit running along the grassy path. "I signed it!" He held it up in excitement. There was a light in Bilbo's eyes and a smile on his face that hadn't been there the night before.

"I knew it! Look at that Gandalf!" Istril called. "The spark! Can't you see it?"

"I can see it, Istril!" The wizard smiled, rather pleased with the outcome. Balin took the contract. He gave a teasing look to Bilbo as he took his pocket magnifier out and checked over the signature.

"Everything appears to be in order!" Balin finally called. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!" The old dwarf smiled down at him and winked. A few chuckles came from the others as well. Fili and Kili were grinning and Istril was practically buzzing with excitement. Thorin smirked a bit, slightly surprised but somewhat pleased.

"Give him a Pony," he ordered.

"Oh no! No no that won't be necessary thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot."

"Not an option Bilbo!" Istril called.

"Well I've done my fair share of walking holidays!" He rambled, but was cut off as he was picked up and sat on a pony of his own.

"Come on, Nori, pay up!" Oin called.

"Aye! Three more back here!" Kili called for himself, Fili and Istril.

"Dori and Gloin I'm collecting from you two!" Istril called them out.

"Yes, yes!" Dori grumbled before throwing the pouch of coins back to the elf mage. She laughed and caught the first one, then the other one.

"Pleasure doing business, lads!" She laughed and stored the coins away for safekeeping.

"Don't forget us, Istril," Fili reminded, an expectant smirk on his face. Istril grinned.

"Oh I haven't. Come here," she leaned over and took the reins of Fili's pony to pull him closer and she smacked a kiss right on the dwarf's cheek.

"Oi what are you two doin' then?" Bofur called, laughing right afterwards.

"Fili and I got the best end of these wagers!" Kili called back. Istril turned to him and pulled his pony closer as well.

"Aye! A magic kiss from a beautiful mage!" Fili cheered. Istril grinned at Kili, then leaned down and kissed his cheek. He actually blushed a bit but he smiled up at her.

"There. My debt is paid! May those kisses bring you good luck for the long road ahead!" She tapped her staff on the ground and a little white spark shot from the quartz.

 _Reviews are love!_

 _-Firestar_


	4. Chapter 4 One to call King

_Chapter 4- One to call King_

Istril rode up on the other side of Bilbo and smiled. "I got two bags of coins!" She told Bilbo and Gandalf.

"And you are causing quite a commotion, going around kissing dwarves," Gandalf chuckled.

"I only kissed _two_ dwarves. My two _favorite_ dwarves, Fili and Kili. And they deserved it. I said I'd kiss them if Bilbo showed up and show up he did!" She reached over and pat the hobbit's shoulder. "Those kisses will bring good luck too. I'm inclined to give you one just for showing up!"

"Yes many took wagers on whether or not you would turn up," Gandalf added. "Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"And what did you bet?" Bilbo asked.

"Well…" Gandalf faded off, but then reached up and snatched the coin pouch out of the air. Istril laughed and the old wizard chuckled and winked. He tossed the bag in the air, then felt how heavy it was. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second," he assured.

"Only because I planted hope in him. I'm good about that. Being optimistic about things has served me well! It's just my nature. I can't help it. And like I said, no one can truly resist the pull of a grand adventure," Istril had a twinkle in her vibrant blue eyes.

"Right you are, my dear," Gandalf was rather delighted. Suddenly, Bilbo sneezed. Istril blinked.

"Well that was adorable, but perhaps I shouldn't kiss you if you are coming down with something," she teased. Bilbo sniffled a bit and Istril could have sworn she saw a light blush on his cheeks.

"Ah it's horsehair. Having a reaction, nothing more," Bilbo assured her. He began to feel around his pockets for something. Istril reclined on her horse, even going so far as to prop a foot up in front of her. She waved her hand and an apple jumped up out of her pack and right to her. "No… No wait! Stop!" Bilbo suddenly said. "Stop! We have to turn around," he told the others. The ponies came to a stop, as did the horses. Everyone took a pause and all eyes were on the hobbit.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf demanded.

"I forgot my handkerchief," Bilbo looked a bit flustered as he continued to search himself.

"Oh by the valar…" Istril muttered before taking a bite of her apple.

"Here!" Bofur called. He ripped off a piece of cloth from his clothing. "Use this," he tossed it back to Bilbo, who caught it but held it out away from himself as if it were covered in mud. A few of the dwarves laughed.

"Move on!" Thorin called and the group continued on.

"Come now, Bilbo! You'll have to manage without handkerchiefs and a good many other things at that, before our journey ends," Istril told him through a mouthful of apple.

"Indeed," Gandalf said. "Home is now behind you. The world is ahead."

"And what an exciting, enchanting, thrilling, chaotic world it is!" Istril said as she thrust her staff into the air to add emphasis. A spark shot up from the quartz, but this one was a little more intense and shot up like a small firework into the air. Bilbo rose a brow.

"You're quite excited about this aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She countered. Bilbo was quiet for a moment, then gave a nod.

"Point taken."

"Ah you'll enjoy yourself here soon enough. I guarantee it," Istril leaned over and kissed the side of his head. "There. Some good luck for you." Bilbo blinked and stiffened a bit, his cheeks going a noticeable shade of red.

"Stop your nonsense, Istril, before Master Baggins bursts into flame!" Gandalf said, though more amused than scolding.

"I wouldn't mind bursting into flame for another one of those," Kili said to his brother, though he wasn't so quiet. It earned him a light smack from Gandalf's staff out of nowhere. Istril only smirked and continued to eat her apple.

* * *

Night fell and they found a good camping spot upon a ledge on the edge of a mountain. Most of the company was asleep. Fili and Kili were seated underneath an overhanging rock and had a fire lit and Balin was with them. Thorin was seated off to the side of them and seemed to be dozing a bit. Gandalf was smoking his pipe, but Istril was neither relaxed nor asleep. She was quietly practicing a few moves with her staff, and she was _quiet_. She may have been a bit clumsy, but one thing that hadn't escaped her was her ability to make her steps and her movements as silent as the grave. Gandalf watched her as she twirled her staff and practiced combatant moves rather than magic. She drew her knife and smoothly added it in as well. Fili and Kili seemed to be watching her as well.

Bilbo, however, found that he couldn't sleep. He stood to his feet and stretched a bit, giving a look around. He was surprised to see Istril practicing at this time of night and in her own little world, but he didn't bother her. Instead he headed over to his pony to spoil her a little bit. Myrtle munched on her apple happily, even as the echo of a scream was heard. It was far away, but it was still heard rather clearly. It made Bilbo stop and made his heart race. Fili and Kili looked in the direction of where it had come from and Istril stopped her practicing. Her blue eyes were wide and alert, and damn near glowed as she moved closer to the others. The screams continued and Bilbo quickly made his way back to the firelight.

"What was that?" He asked quickly.

"Orcs," Kili said.

"Orcs?" Bilbo said a little too loudly. Thorin awoke from his dozing with a start, but when he realized there was no danger he seemed to relax only slightly.

"Throat cutters," Fili said, his voice taking on a serious tone. "They'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours of the night when everyone's asleep," Kili added. Istril could tell what the brothers were doing to the poor hobbit and she shook her head as she leaned on her staff. "Quick and quiet," Kili continued. "No screams, just lots of blood." He feigned a bit of a scared look and shook his head. Bilbo looked terrified as he turned to gaze back out into the night. Kili and Fili looked at each other, then the act broke and they began to chuckle.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin growled, stepping out from his position and looking down at his nephews. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" His voice was stern. Kili looked a bit crestfallen at his uncle's harsh tone.

"We didn't mean anything by it," his eyes hit the ground.

"No. You didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin snapped before he walked further away. Istril felt a bit bad for him, but she stepped up to Bilbo instead.

"It's alright. If it makes you feel better they can't get us from here, and they wouldn't dare attack us. Not at our number and not with Gandalf and I here." She pat the hobbit's shoulder. He gave a bit of a smile up at her but it looked forced.

"Think nothing of it, laddie," Balin's voice came suddenly as he stepped close to the fire. He'd directed that to Kili. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." They all gazed over at Thorin. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria." Istril looked back at Balin in surprise.

"That...That was a risky move…" She said gravely. Balin nodded.

"Indeed. Even more so because the enemy had gotten there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler." Balin's eyes were distant with memory as he told the tale. "The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the Line of Durin." Balin had a sudden disturbed look on his face and his eyes trailed down. "He began...by beheading the king." At those words, a soft gasp left Istril's lips and she put a hand over her mouth. "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know." His eyes went back up to them. "We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us," but a sudden smile broke out onto Balin's lips, "and that...that is when I saw him." His eyes went over to where Thorin was standing away from them. "A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe." Bilbo and Istril were both completely enthralled in the tale. "His armor went, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Thorin cut his left arm off and the Defiler learned that day that the Line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

"Yes!" Istril suddenly said, but then she blinked and bit her lip. A blush touched her cheeks and even went to the tips of her ears and she put her hand over her mouth. Balin smiled a bit.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated." His eyes gazed into the firelight and his smile faded once more. "But there was no feast nor song that night. For our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived… and I thought to myself then…" his gaze carried back to Thorin, full of respect and admiration. "There is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king." At that, Istril looked back at Thorin, but her eyes widened as she realized all the dwarves were up and all were standing before him. Thorin looked at them all, then stepped forward to come back closer to camp.

"And the pale orc?" Bilbo asked softly. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came," Thorin said. "That filth died of his wounds long ago." He sounded quite sure of himself. Istril, however, felt the air shift. Her eyes went to Gandalf and she saw he and Balin exchange a concerned glance. Clearly that wasn't entirely true.

* * *

Rain.

Heavy, full drops of rain.

It started as a sprinkle but changed into quite the downpour and had been down pouring for longer than the dwarves had liked. Istril rode at the head of the line beside Gandalf, but she wasn't bothered by the rain in the least. Her hood wasn't up even though she was soaked to the bone and her hair stuck to her face. She leaned back and opened her mouth, letting the cool drops fall on her tongue. After that, she grabbed one of her small flasks and opened it up, holding it out to catch the droplets for later.

"Mr. Gandalf! Miss Istril!" Dori called from the back, a rather annoyed tone in his voice. "Can't either of you do something about this deluge?" That question made Istril burst into laughter. It rang out through the downpour and annoyed some of the dwarves.

"Nope!" She chirped.

"It is raining, master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done!" Gandalf said, exchanging a look with his apprentice.

"Yes! If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard!" Istril called.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked from right behind them.

"What?" Gandalf said.

"Other wizards."

"There are five of us." Gandalf seemed a bit pleased at that question and his sass had calmed down from the previous dwarf's inquiry. "The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards…" he paused. "Do you know I've quite forgotten their names!" He looked over at Istril, who shook her head and tsked at him playfully. Gandalf rose a brow. "Oh and I suppose you know their names miss apprentice?" Istril was quiet for a moment. She took a small sip of the rain water she had collected, then gave a nod.

"Alatar and Pallando," she smiled. Gandalf drew back a bit and almost seemed to pout. Istril looked back at Bilbo and shot him a wink and he grinned.

"And who is the fifth?" He asked quickly before Gandalf could retort to Istril.

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown," Gandalf answered with a fond smile. Istril's demeanor changed as well.

"Ah Radagast. He's a little odd, but still a favorite," she looked over at Gandalf,"besides you, of course," she added quickly. "You are my favorite first and foremost."

"And is he a great wizard?" Bilbo asked. "Or is he...more like you?" Istril's eyes widened and she drew back a bit. Her and Gandalf both turned to look at the hobbit.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way," Gandalf turned back. Istril turned back around as well and continued to gather the rain. "He's a gentle soul," Gandalf continued, "who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East. And a good thing too. For always, evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

"And don't we know it…" Istril muttered before she took another drink of her rain water.

 _~Read, Review, Be Merry!~_


	5. Chapter 5 Listen to your Instincts

_Chapter 5- Listen to your Instincts_

The rain had finally stopped and the elf mage was satisfied with how much rain water she'd collected. Thorin had taken the lead again and she'd fallen back beside Bilbo in their line. She'd learned that Bilbo was a nice conversational partner and they'd actually talked quite a bit. Istril had told him about all the places she'd been with Gandalf and the magic she'd learned. Bilbo seemed quite interested and was happy to have someone not quite as rowdy or abrasive to talk to as the dwarves.

"So may I ask you something?" Bilbo suddenly said. Istril rose a brow.

"Oh? That tone of yours tells me something interesting is about to happen," she grinned. "You may ask me anything, Bilbo."

"Why do you have that one white streak in your hair? It stands out quite prominently, even against the honey color of your hair," he pointed out.

"Yes we were curious about that too," Kili said, his brother nodding.

"Oh the streak in her hair?" Bofur piped up. "Aye. Likely from a rogue spell I'd assume?" All of the dwarves seemed intent on the answer. Bilbo shot her an apologetic look but Istril only laughed.

"It's alright!" She assured. Gandalf glanced back at her. "I'm serious. It's fine. I'm not embarrassed by it. Surprisingly, Bofur, you are right! It was a rogue spell. Earlier in my training I became a little too excited, a little too brash. I attempted a higher level of magic when Gandalf wasn't around and this blinding white projectile shot out of my quartz, here," she held up her staff. "I didn't realize I could control where it went so when I pulled my staff back to sort of cut off the beam and send it out, it came right back at me," she explained. "Got me good."

"She was out for 3 days. We were in Rivendell at the time," Gandalf said. "We almost thought she wasn't going to wake up, but she did. And the place where the spell hit her, gradually turned her hair white in the area," the wizard explained.

"Goodness…" Bilbo said. "I am sorry about that, Istril. I'm glad you're alright."

"Aye leave it to an elf to think she can one up a wizard," Dwalin said, making some of the dwarves laugh. Istril only smiled goodnaturedly.

"And what if the same thing were to happen again and it hit one of us?" Gloin suggested. The dwarves all went quiet and looked at Istril.

"She learned her lesson," Gandalf quickly but calmly assured with a smile. "That was a long time ago. She has long since learned to control it, even more advanced magic than that. She was simply not ready at the time, but she has come far and I am very proud of her." The old wizard gave her a warm smile and a light wink. It made the elleth feel much better. Some of the dwarves continued to make jokes at her expense but she simply let it roll off. She held no ill will against them. Istril had not spent much time among her kin. She had been with Gandalf for a very long time, so the dwarven-elven rivalry was quite foreign to her. She had no reason to treat the dwarves with disdain and luckily some of the dwarves had understood that she was different.

The sun began to set behind the hills and the trees, and night was soon to be upon them. Thorin lead them up a small hill to the ruins of an old house. Only half of the roof remained and the stone that made up the fireplace and chimney, the rest was grown over or had fallen down a long while ago. The dwarf leader seemed satisfied, though, as he pulled his pony around and made everyone stop.

"We camp here for the night," he announced. At that, everyone dismounted. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them," he ordered. Istril dismounted from her horse, but had an eerie feeling overcome her as she looked at the house. She immediately looked towards Gandalf, who only waved for her to follow him. They both approached the ruins of the house and stepped into the area.

"A farmer and his family used to live here…" Gandalf muttered. Istril nodded.

"I...I don't like this place, Gandalf.," she gave a confused look and shook her head. "Something doesn't feel right, though I am not quite sure what it is…"

"It is your instinct, Istril," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Listen to it." He turned towards the others. "I think it would be wiser to move on," he announced as Thorin stepped up to him. "We could make for the Hidden Valley." At that, Istril seemed to perk up a bit. She quickly looked over at them, watching the interaction.

"I have told you already… I will _not_ go near that place," Thorin said. His eyes suddenly went to Istril and she tried not to look like she'd been excited to go to Rivendell. She only leaned on her staff and tilted her head.

"Why not? The elves could help us," Gandalf pressed. "We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their _advice_ ," Thorin hissed as he turned back to face the wizard. Istril stayed silent but already knew where this was going.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf kept his voice calm and tried to reason, but Thorin wasn't having it.

"Help?" He looked just about done. "A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing, and you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather… Who betrayed my father." Thorin's voice went a bit more quiet, but the vindictive light hadn't faded from his eyes.

"You are neither of them," Gandalf told him.

"And Lord Elrond is not King Thranduil…" Istril said quietly from the side, though she almost regretted it when she saw the look Thorin gave her.

"And the first words you speak to me since our meeting in The Shire is to defend your traitorous kin," he snapped. "You are all alike." Istril's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say more but Gandalf slowly stepped in front of her.

"I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past," he spat.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep!" Thorin countered. Istril stood silently behind Gandalf, her eyes shut and her brain constantly rolling the thought of why she opened her mouth… But she was startled and her eyes opened when Gandalf turned back around to her. He said nothing, only began to walk away briskly. Istril picked up her staff and followed him.

"Everything all right?" Bilbo asked when they came closer. "Gandalf? Istril? Where are you going?"

"Istril is not going anywhere. I am going to seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf was angry and annoyed now. It was clear. Istril was quite crestfallen as she came to a stop beside Bilbo and the ponies.

"And who's that?" Bilbo questioned.

"Besides my apprentice, myself Master Baggins!" Gandalf snapped loudly. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

"Yes… Leave the elf mage here with the dwarven leader who now wants her head on a pike…" Istril muttered. She sighed and shook her head. Bilbo and Balin looked up at her.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked. Istril looked down at them.

"In his own time…" She muttered. "But...I think perhaps I should just be a silent guardian, tonight. You shall hear nothing more out of me." Her eyes drifted back to Thorin, who simply glared at her.

"Come on Bombur we're hungry," he began barking orders.

* * *

Night had fallen and Bombur had made some rather interesting looking stew. Istril had been true to her word, though, and stayed away from the dwarves. She sat on a rock a little ways away from the ruins of the house and smoked her pipe as she stared out into the night. She wondered where Gandalf had gone off too and she wondered how long he'd be gone… But her mind also wandered to Rivendell and Mirkwood. She was happy with the way her life was, honing her skills with a wizard who loved her like his own child, but there was a longingness for home deep within her. She didn't truly know where she belonged.

"He's been a long time," she heard Bilbo say, which drew her from her thoughts.

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf," Bilbo huffed.

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor and take this to the lads and lassie." Bofur handed over three bowls of stew, which Bilbo managed to balance rather well. Istril pulled the pipe from her lips and doused it, then pushed her hood back a little. She turned to watch Bilbo as he made his way out to her.

"Thank you Bilbo." She took the bowl from him. "And don't worry about Gandalf. He will return. Trust me." She smiled at him before taking a bite.

"I do trust you… I just worry." He shifted a bit and watched her eat. "Are you alright? I didn't hear much but… It seems like Thorin gave you a lashing," Bilbo said quietly. Istril smiled.

"I'll be alright. Thank you for your concern, though. It's refreshing." She looked over at the group. "I know they all like to tease me and make jokes at my expense but some of them I do consider my friends… Like Fili and Kili, for example. And Bofur. And Balin. They all look past the elf thing. I suppose I'll just have to be more careful with Thorin." She smiled down at Bilbo, then leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I like you Bilbo. I hope we're friends?"

"Yes. Of course we are," Bilbo smiled. "Speaking of Kili and Fili would you like to help me find them? I need to take them their food."

"Yes!" Istril quickly ate what she could of the stew she'd been given. They'd rashened it, which was fine with her. It was still good and warmed her belly nevertheless. She sat the empty bowl down and picked up her staff. Bilbo was a bit surprised.

"I don't think I've ever seen an elf eat that fast," he teased as they walked. Istril smirked.

"I thought you'd never seen an elf until me?" They shared a soft laugh and she pointed ahead. "They're in the bushes through there. I've kept my eye on them." She walked with Bilbo passed the few ponies and further into the edge of the woods where they found Fili and Kili standing… and staring rather hard at something. Bilbo walked up between the two of them and held out their bowls, but neither took it.

"Is...everything alright boys?" Istril asked.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies," Kili said.

"Only we've encountered a... slight problem," Fili looked over at Istril and Bilbo.

"We had 16," Kili said.

"And now there's...14," his brother finished.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing," Kili said as he and his brother lead the other two further in. Istril's eyes widened and she saw the trees that had been uprooted.

"By the valar…" She muttered.

"That's not good," Bilbo said, giving a nervous laugh. "And that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Ah. No. Let's not worry him," Fili said. Istril scoffed.

"Either way we're in trouble all around."

"We?" Bilbo echoed. Istril looked at him.

"Yes 'we'. Fili and Kili weren't paying enough attention and now you and I have been dragged into it and he's not exactly fond of either of us. This is going to come back and bite us all." She shook her head. Kili walked up beside her and put a hand on her back.

"At least we're in it together."

"But as our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it," Fili said. Bilbo seemed to stand up a little straighter.

"Well… Uh. Look something big uprooted these trees," he pointed, still holding the bowls. He began to walk around it and inspect it.

"That was our thinking," Kili agreed.

"It's something very big and possibly… quite dangerous." Bilbo stood still and eyed the tree. Istril stepped a little more into the woods but paused at what she saw. Fili saw it too.

"Hey, there's a light," he told the other two. Istril growled and the grip on her staff tightened.

"I knew we shouldn't have stayed here." She was the first one to hurry further in. Fili waved to his brother and they, along with Bilbo _still_ carrying the bowls, followed.

"What is it Istril?" Bilbo whispered. She crouched down and stopped at another fallen tree.

" _Trolls_ ," she hissed. Her, Kili and Fili all picked up and jumped over the tree and ran further into the woods. Bilbo shuffled after them but paused. He turned around, grabbed the bowls, then ran after them.

Istril lead the way but when she felt the ground start to shake and heard the foliage rustle, she moved to the side and pulled the brothers with her. "Get down!" She whispered. The three of them pressed down against the roots of a large tree and Bilbo came up at about that time, hiding behind a tree right across from them. They watched as the beast lumbered through, carrying two ponies under his arms.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo hissed in a whisper. "I think they're going to eat them we have to do something!" He knelt down beside Kili. Both of the brothers looked at him then.

"Yes! You should!" Kili said as he stood up and took the bowl from the hobbit. Istril's eyes widened.

"Kili don't-"

"Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small. They'll never see you!" He cut off Istril and spoke over Bilbo's protests.

"No! No no," Bilbo said.

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you," Kili promised. Fili began to urge the poor hobbit closer.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl!" He finally shoved him forward. Istril gave a stern look at the two brothers.

"Go get Thorin and the rest of the company." She took both their arms and shoved them forward back in the direction.

"Ow! Alright!" Kili protested.

"We were going to anyways!" Fili added.

"I'm going to get Gandalf." Her vibrant blue eyes were hard and always seemed to almost glow in the night. "And the both of you had better pray to Aulë that _that_ hobbit doesn't get hurt, or it'll be on you," She warned. Fili and Kili seemed to straighten up then and they nodded.

"We're going. We won't let anything happen to him." Fili promised before the both of them ran back. Istril watched after them for a moment. She looked back in the direction of the trolls and saw Bilbo carefully moving closer.

"Luck be with you, Bilbo. At least until we return." Istril sighed before she gripped her staff tight, hit it hard against the ground, and disappeared in a soft flash of light.

 _~Read, Review, Be Merry!~_

 _-Firestar_


	6. Chapter 6 Don't Feed the Trolls!

_I would like to take a moment to thank my reviewers!_

 _Lyanna Arwen Narsilia (Bad ass name btw), Painted Heart, animefreak112097, pure1ruby, Cinderella56, KyraDarkStar_

 _Thank you all so much for the support and the urging of updates! There is more to come, I promise :)_

 _I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!_

 _Chapter 6- Don't Feed the Trolls!_

Istril had succeeded in her mission and immediately went back to aid the dwarves, only when she landed back where she'd left, she startled Kili.

"Ancestors, Istril!" He snapped in a whisper. "Where have you been?"

"Getting Gandalf! Did you get Thorin and the others?" She asked quickly.

"Yes they're waiting on the signal. Charge in with me!" He held his sword ready. Istril drew her elvin knife and nodded.

"Always. What's the signal?" She looked back towards the trolls, but her eyes widened at what she saw. The troll had Bilbo!

"He's lying!" One of them hissed.

"No I'm not!" Bilbo insisted.

"That's the signal. Go. Go!" Kili urged her. They both jumped up and ran forward.

"Hold his toes over the fire! Make him squeal!" Tom said. At that, Kili and Istril both burst through and Kili landed the first hit, slicing at Tom's leg and making _him_ squeal. Istril came around and gave him a follow up, slicing at the front of his leg.

"Drop him!" Kili yelled, standing in front of the trolls. Istril was right at his side, knife in her right hand and staff buzzing in her left.

"You what?" Snapped the one holding Bilbo. Kili smirked and twirled his sword.

" _I said_.." He put two hands on his sword and stood at the ready. "Drop him!" Well the trolls weren't having that, and they dropped poor Bilbo alright. More so _threw_ him at Kili, who caught him. Istril yelled and rushed forward, but was surprised when she heard battle cries join in behind her and saw all the dwarves emerge from the bushes with Thorin in the lead. The whole company instantly dove into the frey.

"Grab 'em! Stick 'em in the sacks!" One of the trolls yelled, but Istril and the dwarves weren't having it. She was slicing and stabbing with her knife and she twirled her staff around and smacked one of the trolls right in the nose. It knocked him on his ass and Fili and Bofur swept up to add more injury. Istril was tall, though, so it made her an easy target… Or so the trolls thought. William grabbed for her but Istril whipped around and stabbed her knife into his hand. Dwalin came to her aid and slammed his war hammer on the foot of William the Troll and when he leaned over to hold his foot in pain, Balin knocked his other foot out from under him.

"Thank you Dwalin!" Istril made it a point to thank him because it had surprised her.

"Skip the formalities lassie. Keep fighting!" He told her. Istril only nodded quickly and turned back to the frey. It was complete chaos and she actually managed to aim her staff and fire a few bolts of blazing light from it. The bolts hit Tom and made his skin sizzle, delivering some rather nasty burns. Istril growled and sheathed her knife, then twirled her staff in the air and slammed it on the ground. A massive force erupted from it and pushed two of the trolls to the ground. Bert, the one that still stood, suddenly grabbed Ori up.

"Ori!" Istril aimed her staff and shot another bolt of light at the troll and he dropped the young dwarf. The elf mage fought alongside her dwarven companions, making sure not one of them got hurt… Until the fight suddenly died down a bit. Thorin had stopped and all of the dwarves grouped together. Istril whipped around and her heart nearly stopped. Bert and William had a hold of Bilbo's arms and legs.

"Bilbo!" Kili went to rush forward but Thorin stopped him.

"Don't!"

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off!" William threatened. Ori had his slingshot ready and Kili was still itching for a fight. Istril had a tight grip on her staff with both of her hands, which were glowing with a faint grey light. She bared her teeth and glared at the trolls, but saw the frightened look on Bilbo's face. There was a tension that hung in the air, until Thorin was the first one to stick his sword in the ground. They had no choice. All of the other dwarves begrudgingly followed, Kili being the last because he felt the worse for getting Bilbo into that mess. Istril had been right… But she was in trouble with them and she was forced to throw down her staff and her knife.

All the dwarves soon found themselves stripped down to their longwear and shoved into sacks… All save for Ori, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, and Dwalin who were currently tied to a spit and being roasted over the fire.

"Oi! Your turn missy!" They grabbed for Istril, who hadn't removed a single article of her clothing and had managed to keep her hood up. She made her hands glow like embers and when she smacked Bert's hand away, she burned him. "Ahh! She's still got magics!" He howled.

"You're damn right!" She spat. William roared and rushed forward, sweeping his large hand out and knocking her down.

"Istril!" Kili, Fili and the others on the ground called out to her. She tried to get up but was suddenly picked up by her ankles. She let out a scream in surprise and her cloak fell off of her. Her hair and braids hung down and revealed how she was dressed, but more importantly revealed her ears.

"Let her go!" Bilbo tried, but he was ignored.

"Oooh! This one 'ere aint no human! She's an elf!" William told them.

"An elf? Oh that's a delicacy, that is." Bert said. "Save 'er for last! Tie 'er up and put 'er in a bag. We'll eat 'er after this lot."

"No! Let me go!" Istril struggled in the Troll's grip.

"Stop movin' or I'll rip ya limbs off!" He roared, which did make her stop. Istril was bagged up to her neck and thrown over onto the pile. She landed right on top of Kili, Fili, and Gloin, who hollered out and groaned.

"Ugh...I'm sorry lads." She groaned as well, her legs hurting a bit from the grip they were in. Her upper and lower body were sprawled on the brothers laps while her legs were laid on top of Gloin. She looked up at the two dwarves who still looked a bit guilty. "Fili, Kili this isn't your fault. Alright? I just want the both of you to know that. Besides it won't be long now. We're going to get out of this. I promise," she looked at the two of them and they both nodded.

The trolls added more wood on the fire which made the dwarves on the spit yell. Bofur was even blowing on it trying to put it out. Tom suddenly walked over and looked at the others on the ground.

"Let's not cook 'em!" He suddenly said to his brothers, walking away from the group. "Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly!"

"They should be sauteed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage!" Bert argued.

"Oh! That does sound quite nice!" Tom grinned.

"Is this really necessary?" Balin said.

"Untie me, mister!" Bombur begged.

"Aye! Eat someone your own size!" Gloin shouted. But it was all lost on the Trolls.

"Nevermind the seasoning! We aint got all night!" William barked. "Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on!" He turned the spit. "I don't fancy being turned to stone."

"Oh where the hell is Gandalf…" Istril muttered. "Please get here soon please."

"He is coming isn't he?" Kili panicked a bit.

"Yes! He is! Keep your voice down!" Istril told him.

"Wait!" Bilbo suddenly shouted. "You are making a terrible mistake!" He told the Trolls.

"You can't reason with them! They're halfwits!" Dori yelled from the fire.

"Halfwits?! What does that make us?" Bofur quipped back. Despite the situation Istril couldn't help the quiet laugh that slipped her lips. Luckily no one noticed.

"I mean with… with the seasoning," Bilbo said. Istril gave a surprised look and sat up as best she could, seeing Bilbo now standing on his feet facing the trolls.

"Ah! Istril your elbow is digging into my stomach!" Kili complained.

"I thought you elves were lighter than this?" Fili added.

"I'm sorry! There's not much I can do unless you want me to roll into the fire!" She snapped back.

"No no! Of course not!" The boys said. Bert eyed the hobbit, taking the bait, and leaned down to look at him.

"What about the seasoning?" He asked.

"Well have you smelt them?" Bilbo made a face. "You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Well that caused an uproar from everyone except Istril, who knew what Bilbo was trying to do.

"Traitor!" Thorin yelled.

"What do _you_ know about cooking Dwarf?" William spat.

"Shut up!" Bert growled. "Let the uh...Flurgaburburhobbit talk." he leaned closer. Bilbo smiled and gave a nod, then continued with his ruse.

"The ah... The secret to cooking dwarf is um..."

"Yes?" Bert urged. "Come on! Tell us the secret!"

"Yes! Yes I'm telling you," Bilbo promised. Istril was watching the others while Bilbo stalled. Fili and Kili looked downright betrayed, everyone else was just mad. "The secret to cooking dwarf…" Bilbo drawled, "is to...Skin them first!" he finally announced. The dwarves launched into yelling and protest. Istril felt the dwarves move under her and she felt herself start to roll off.

"Stop! Stop moving! I'm rolling! I'm rolling!" She yelled. "The fire!" Kili and Fili both bent their knees up to stop Istril from rolling down. Gloin couldn't really move much himself.

"Tom! Get me filleting knife," Bert said, smiling.

"I'll skin you, you little-" but Istril cut Gloin off with the nudge of her boot into his stomach.

"I won't forget that!" Dwalin threatened from the spit, pointing at Bilbo. "I won't forget it!" Then he was rolled over.

"What a load of rubbish!" William argued. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on! Scarf 'em I say. Boots and all!" But in the midst of the arguing, Istril's eyes widened. She felt a familiar presence… Something strong.

"Gandalf's here!" She whispered to Kili and Fili.

"What? Where?" Kili perked up.

"Stop! Do you want to give him away?" Fili nudged his brother.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" Suddenly one of the trolls came over and grabbed up Bombur by his legs. He opened his mouth and held out the fat dwarf. "Nice and crunchy!"

"Bilbo!" Istril yelled.

"Hold on! Not that one!" Bilbo said quickly. "He… He's infected!" That did it. Tom looked at him.

"Huh?!"

"You whot?!" The trolls looked astonished.

"Yeah, he's got worms in his...tubes." Bilbo made it up as he went, but it was working.

"Ew!" Tom instantly threw the dwarf down. Istril saw him coming and her eyes widened. She put all her strength together and balled her upper body up against Fili just in time for Bombur to land on Oin and Kili, who groaned even louder. She was glad she'd dodged that.

"In fact, they all have!" Bilbo continued. "They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it I really wouldn't."

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin yelled. Kili nodded.

"We don't have parasites!" He protested.

"You have parasites!" Fili yelled at Bilbo, who rolled his eyes and shifted.

"Ugh Valar save me…" Istril said, resting her head heavily back against Fili.

"What?" He asked. "Are you not hearing this?" Thorin had picked up on it though and he suddenly gave a hard kick to the group. There was silence and the dwarves looked at each other. Istril rose a brow as the brothers looked at each other.

"There it is," she said.

"I've… got… parasites as big as my arm!" Oin suddenly said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" Kili insisted.

"We're riddled!" Fili shouted.

"Even the elf!" Bilbo said. "She's… got this bug that eats away at her! She's nothing but skin and bones!"

"We've all got them!" Ori yelled from the fire.

"Yes we do! Badly!" Dori confirmed. William wasn't having it though. He walked up to the hobbit and glared at him.

"What would you have us do then… Let 'em all go?"

"Well…" But Bilbo was cut off by the troll shoving him.

"You don't think I know what you're up to!" He went back to the spit and looked at his brothers. "This li'l ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?!" Bilbo said, quite offended.

"The dawn will take you all!" A strong voice echoed out. Gandalf stepped up on the rock above them all and Istril perked up.

"Gandalf!" She called.

"Who's 'at?" William said.

"No idea." Bert shrugged.

"Can we eat him too?" Tom grinned, but that was short lived. Gandalf rose his staff and slammed it onto the rock, splitting it in half and letting the light of dawn shine through. It hit the Trolls and they all yelled and cried out as their skin sizzled and began to turn to stone. After just a few seconds, the three trolls were nothing but statues.

"Yes!" Istril shouted. All of the dwarves broke out into laughter and cheers of relief. It had been quite the night indeed.

 _~Read, Review, Be Merry!~_


	7. Chapter 7 Swords and Secret Passages

_Chapter 7- Swords and Secret Passages_

The sun had risen and everyone was pulled out of their sacks. The dwarves set into pulling their armor back on and lucky for Istril, she only had to put her cloak back on over her clothing. Dwalin tossed her her staff and knife and she thanked him.

"Dwalin thanks again for having my back during the fight," she told him.

"Aye," he simply answered. "Nobody is going to let ya hurt yerself because Gandalf would have all our heads." She didn't press, she accepted that answer. She turned and ran over to where Gandalf was admiring his work. She saw him smirk and smack his staff against the stone.

"Gandalf!" She ran up to him and hugged him. Gandalf chuckled and hugged her back. "I didn't think you were going to make it for a moment. I was worried!" She smiled. Gandalf was about to respond until another voice was heard.

"And where did you go off to. If I may ask?" It was Thorin.

"To look ahead," Gandalf said nonchalantly.

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind. And also Istril," he smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. Thorin had a slight smile on his lips. He looked at Istril and gave a nod. She blinked in surprise, but stood up a little straighter, smiled, and returned the gesture. Gandalf was pleased. "Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece." The wizard smiled. Thorin rose a brow.

"No thanks to your burglar." Oh it was always something, Istril thought.

"He had the nous to play for time," Gandalf was happy to point that out. "None of the rest of you thought of that."

"So what do you think about this?" Istril asked, changing the subject. She motioned to the Trolls. "They're quite a long way from home."

"Yes. They are aren't they?" Gandalf gazed up at them. "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked.

"Not for an age…" Istril answered but faded off. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to talk yet, but Thorin only looked like he was listening, not mad.

"Not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf's tone went a bit more grave. Istril furrowed her brow and looked at him. Thorin had a bit of a wary look on his face as well. That was a rather unsettling observation. "They could not have moved in daylight," he continued. Thorin's look shifted to that of realization.

"There must be a cave nearby."

And indeed, there was. The smell was damn near unbearable. Istril figured she'd much prefer a dragon hoard to a troll hoard and the dwarves seemed to agree. They all followed Gandalf down into the cave.

"Ugh what's that stench?" Nori groaned.

"It's a troll hoard. Watch what you touch," Istril warned. Thorin followed with a lit torch. Istril actually coughed and gagged a little bit the further they walked in. It was indescribable… But against the light of Thorin's torch, there was a gleam on the ground. The dwarves moved closer, and the fire revealed gold littering a corner. Bofur examined it and hummed.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lying around," he kicked at it lightly. Gloin reached over and opened a chest, revealing gold and priceless objects in it as well.

"Agreed!" The red haired dwarf said. "Nori. Get a shovel!"

"I didn't realize they collected so much junk," Istril said as she pushed some things around with her staff much like Gandalf did. "Half of it is useless and rotted." She looked back up but noticed Thorin had found something of interest... "Swords!" She breathed as she rushed over to look as well. Thorin rose a brow at her, a bit surprised on how eager she was. "Oh… These are beautiful. I've always wanted a sword. Gandalf!" She called him over.

"These swords were not made by any troll," Thorin handed one to Gandalf, then he pulled another one and handed it to Istril and kept one for himself.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men…" Gandalf muttered. Istril wasted no time. She slowly drew her sword halfway out and her blue eyes widened.

"By the Valar… These were made in Gondolin!" She was completely enthralled. "By my kin!" She looked up at Gandalf, who looked equally excited.

"The High Elves of the First Age!" They both looked over at Thorin, who was now glaring and held the sword out like he'd touched troll filth instead. He even went to put it back and Istril felt a bit offended at first, but Gandalf quickly corrected the stubborn dwarf. "You could not wish for a finer blade," he said sternly. She could see how Thorin drew back a bit, but he did bring the sword back to him and drew it half way. It was beautiful, even covered in cobwebs and dust. Istril looked back down at hers and saw the design etched into the blade and scrolling along it. It was only slightly curved, graceful and elvish and very much something that made Istril feel closer to her roots. She looked up to see if Gandalf would be alright with her taking it.

"These things happen for a reason," he told her, winking and sheathing his own sword and turning to head out. An excited smile broke out across Istril's lips and she sheathed her sword as well. She looked over at Thorin, who seemed satisfied with his, then she turned to head out of the troll cave. Despite her new sword, she was getting a terrible headache from the smell.

Once she was back out into the fresh air of the forest with the rest of the company, who'd decided to hang back and keep watch, she held the sword out and waved her hand down the length of it. A small blast of wind burst from her hand and blew most of the dirt and webs away. She took the end of her cloak and wiped the rest of it off, even drawing the sword fully and wiping it off with her cloak. She got a good long look at it, and it was just her size. The hilt was made with grey leather and so was the belt and scabbard. The crossguard was small, but elegant and everything about the sword felt right with her down to the last detail. She sheathed it and strapped it to her waist, then looked around at the others. She saw Gandalf had found a sword for Bilbo that fit him just right and she couldn't help but smile.

"Something's coming!" Thorin suddenly shouted. Istril perked up. She could hear rustling in the trees.

"Stay together! Arm yourselves!" Gandalf told them. Istril now had her sword, her knife for backup, and her staff. She held her staff in her left hand and drew her sword with her right. It felt light and even buzzed a bit in her hand. It was a light vibration… The unmistakable hum of magic. Suddenly the mysterious intruder burst from the foliage, but Istril and Gandalf were relieved to see that it was a familiar face.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" He shouted as his rabbit sled came to a halt in the midst of the company. He looked very shaken and very confused… Very much wild, Istril thought.

"Radagast!" Gandalf said. "It's Radagast the Brown," he sheathed his sword and Istril did the same. All the dwarves relaxed.

"Radagast! Is everything alright? We didn't expect to see you in this area," she said as she walked up to him with Gandalf.

"Ah! Yes. Istril! Lovely to see you again," he said, albeit a bit jumpy.

"Yes. What on earth are you doing here…" Gandalf asked slowly, somewhere between confusion and caution.

"Gandalf! I was looking for you. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong!" He was so urgent.

"Yes?" Gandalf prompted gently. Radagast perked up to say something, then stopped. He gave a confused look, then held his finger up as if it came back to him, then stopped again.

"Uh… Just give me a minute!" Radagast insisted, but then shook his head. "Oh! I had a thought and now I've lost it! It… It was right there on the tip of my tongue!" He paused, then made a strange face. "Oh, it's not a thought at all…" Istril blinked and watched as Radagast stuck his tongue out. Her eyes widened and she drew back a bit as Gandalf reached up and pulled a stick insect out of his mouth. "It's just a little stick insect!" Radagast held his hand out and Gandalf dropped the creature into his palm.

The three of them moved a little ways away from the company to talk more privately, and Gandalf lit his pipe up again as he and Istril listened to the news Radagast had.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it," he insisted. "Nothing grows anymore. At least, nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worse are the webs!"

"Webs?" At that, Gandalf finally turned to face the other wizard. "What do you mean?"

"As in spider webs?" Istril asked.

"Precisely!" Radagast pointed at her then looked over at the grey wizard. "Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard!" At that, Istril shivered. She knew the stories and lore. She was well versed in it. "I followed their trail." Radagast continued. "They came from… Dol Guldur." Istril's eyes widened and she looked over at Gandalf.

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned," he had a wary look on his face, but Radagast was serious.

"No, Gandalf, 'tis not. A dark power dwells in there such as I have never felt before… It is the shadow of an ancient horror." Radagasts eyes widened a bit, seeming to be reliving the tale he told. "One that can summon the spirits of the dead…" His eyes suddenly flitted to the two of them. "I saw him, Gandalf, from out of the darkness… The Necromancer has come!" Radagast seemed to suddenly jump out of his reverie. It startled Istril a bit as well and she gripped onto her staff and shifted. Radagast's eyes bounced between the two. "Sorry…" He muttered. Gandalf pulled the pipe from his lips and wiped it off with his beard.

"Try a little Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves." He held it out to Radagast who leaned forward and took a deep drag from it. His eyes widened a bit and he even went a bit cross-eyed. "And out," Gandalf told him. Radagast sighed and Istril laughed softly when she saw smoke coming out of his ears. "Now… A necromancer. Are you sure?" Gandalf asked carefully. He and Istril both knew how the other wizard could be, but they did have to be sure. Radagast didn't say anything, only reached into his robes and pulled out something wrapped in cloth. Gandalf took it and unwrapped the top to reveal a Morgul Blade.

"Oh valar…" Istril whispered.

"That is not from the world of the living," Radagast told them. Suddenly a faint howl echoed out through the woods, making everyone on the alert.

"Is that a wolf? Are there wolves out here?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves? No. That is not a wolf," Bofur said. Istril's eyes widened as she saw a warg creep over the rocks above them.

"Look out!" She yelled before thrusting her staff forward. A bolt of light shot out of it and hit the warg right in the side of the head. It fell to the ground dead, but another ran up from behind Thorin.

"Kili your bow!" Thorin yelled. Kili wasted no time. He took aim and fired and the warg went down. Dwalin and Thorin delivered the killing blows.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin said, pulling his sword from the creature. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo questioned in near disbelief. Gandalf turned a sharp eye on Thorin.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one."

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf more so demanded that time.

"No one! I swear!" Thorin seemed true to his word but the wizard only huffed a bit. "What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin demanded.

"You are being hunted!" Gandalf said.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin growled.

"We can't!" Ori said as he and Bifur emerged from the other side. "We don't have any ponies! They bolted!"

"I'll draw them off," Radagast spoke up. Gandalf wheeled on him next.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you!"

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits!" Radagast challenged. "I'd like to see them try!" More howling echoed out.

"We don't have much time to decide so let's do this quickly!" Istril urged. Radagast immediately hopped onto his sled and rode right out of the woods. All of the warg riders were upon him in an instant, taking the bait. It allowed time enough for Gandalf to lead all of the company out into the open.

"Come on!" Gandalf said, leading them out from behind the large rocks jutting out of the ground. Istril hated this. This area was so wide and opened, even the rocks didn't provide much shelter, but they were all running and being as quiet as they could.

Thorin suddenly slid to a halt, though, as he saw Radagast and the wargs pass a few yards in front of them.

"Stay together!" Gandalf told them before they turned in a different direction and ran across the plain. They dodged behind another cluster of rocks and Thorin had to grab Ori to keep him from running out into the open. "Go, Istril," Gandalf urged her past first and she nodded. She knew what was in this area and she remembered how to get to it.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked the Wizard, but he didn't respond, only urged the group forward. Istril was running at the front now and she made them stay closer to the rocks. Her ears were sharp and her eyes were constantly focused ahead of them. She saw Radagast and the wargs pass by _yet again_ and it made her stop short. Bofur ran smack into her and Bilbo ran into him, but she turned to the left.

"Round here! Quick!" She whispered, cutting to the side and leading them right up against another rocky hiding spot. Once they were all pressed against it, they all went quiet. They could hear heavy footsteps above them. The warg was growling and so was the orc that rode it. Thorin looked over at Kili and nodded to him. Istril's eyes widened and she shook her head urgently. Kili though, ever the good nephew, did what his uncle told him. He drew an arrow, took a deep breath, then jumped out from the rock. He shot once, then twice and the orc and warg pair fell down to the dwarves. Istril flinched at the noise that was made. She _knew_ that didn't go unnoticed, especially if it took three dwarves to get the pair down. Once they were killed, however, the howls rang out again but this time they were getting closer.

"Move!" Gandalf said. "Run!" He lead them off in the other direction. Istril picked up her staff and bolted with the others. Unfortunately the direction they were headed, the rocks thinned out and it just turned into more grassland than anything. The whole company was out in the open now… and surrounded.

The group fanned out and all of the warg riders weren't too far away. Everyone had their weapons at the ready.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled out. Thorin's eyes were wide and he saw that there was no way to get out.

"Kili! Shoot them!" He yelled. Istril held her staff and drew her new sword. She looked over at Gandalf but stopped, seeing that his gaze was fixed elsewhere. Her eyes followed his and that's when she felt it… That pull of magic in the midst of the rocks... She watched as Gandalf took off towards it and disappeared behind it.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled.

"Get closer! Stay together!" Istril yelled. "Don't let them pick you off!" She watched as Kili shot an orc off of its mount. Istril shot a bolt out of her staff again and it hit the warg but only crippled it.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dori yelled out.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin said. Istril's eyes flashed and her hands glowed that ethereal silver color. She reached out and shoved the large dwarf.

"Think before you speak!" She yelled, this time her voice taking on a darker tone. Dwalin was taken aback. "He has not, and _will not_ abandon us!" She growled and sheathed her sword, then flipped her staff in the air and thrust it forward. A white and silver light thrust forward from her quartz and swept out across the plain, taking out a few of the wargs and their riders, throwing them back. All of the dwarves stared at her for a moment.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yelled, bringing them back to the fight. Ori reached up and shot with his slingshot, but only pissed the warg off more. Kili shot another arrow and Istril shot another bolt.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf finally poked his head up from the secret passage.

"Did I not tell you?" Istril shouted at the others before she growled and shot another bolt. She could feel her magic strength waning, however, even if her anger was fueling it.

"Come on! Move!" Thorin ordered them. He ran up and stood at the side of the entrance. Istril began to move back with the dwarves as well. She stayed on the ground, holding her staff and making sure everyone got in alright. One by one, they slid down into the cave. When the orcs realized this, they began to attack. Thorin cut down a warg that came from his side and Istril threw out more explosive and debilitating magic. Kili was still shooting arrows and her eyes widened. Thorin saw it too.

"Kili! Run!" He yelled. Istril's hands and the quartz on her staff were glowing. Once the two brother's jumped in, she felt Thorin take her shoulder.

"Go!" He urged her and she did so without question. Istril finally slid down into the cave with Thorin right behind her. Everyone was safe now and as soon as they landed, a horn sounded out from above. Istril stood to her feet and looked up, a smile spreading across her face as she sighed in relief. It was the elves of Rivendell. The sounds of arrows flying and orcs screaming could be heard from where the group hid. One stray orc was shot and fell down into the hole with them. All of the dwarves jumped back and Istril and Gandalf aimed their staves at it. Bofur poked at the creature, but it didn't move. Thorin knelt down and pulled the arrow-head out of the orc and inspected it.

"Elves," he spat, tossing the arrow down. Istril looked up at Gandalf and took a deep breath. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads!" Dwalin called. "Do we follow it or no?" He headed back to the others.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur said. Istril watched as they all stepped further into the cave. She hung back with Gandalf, trying to catch her breath and gain a bit of her energy back.

"You did well, Istril," Gandalf told her quietly as they followed the dwarves. "You will be able to rest and regain your strength soon. You must be careful, though, learn how to control your anger or else it will drain you faster than you realize." He squeezed her shoulder gently. Istril nodded.

"As you say, Gandalf. I'm sorry. I just… Between Dwalin claiming you'd abandoned us and the damned orcs, things just got out of hand. But you're right." She glanced back at him and smiled, then reached up and pulled her hood over her head. She knew where they were headed and she wanted to try and hide how she looked as best she could.

Bilbo was walking in front of her through the narrow passage. They all had to go in single-file. He gazed up at the crack that revealed daylight. Istril glanced up at it too.

"Istril? Gandalf? Where are we?" he asked. Istril rose a brow.

"You can feel that?" She was a bit surprised. Bilbo stopped and turned to look at them.

"Yes," he was surprised himself, and even a bit excited. "It feels like…" He shifted a bit. "Well, like magic."

"That is exactly what it is," Gandalf said with a knowing smile. "A very powerful magic."

"There's light ahead," came the echo of Gloin's voice. Bilbo looked between the mysterious, smiling pair. He saw Istril shoot a wink at him before he turned to continue onwards with the rest of the company.

 _~Read, Review, Be Merry!~_


End file.
